My Theif
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: starts off after the 14th movie; conan meets kaito as himself. hattori mistreats kaito. a after-event of the movie. hope you all like.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaishin couple;starts off after the 14th meets Kaito as himself. Hattori mistreats the theif,being jelous of him over Shinichi(shinichi gets his original body back soon). Has more to it. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1=Room For Two Kaito P.O.V Well I was in Osaka...with him. I shivered at the thought of seeing Hattori again. Only Hakuba knew that the Osakan was abusive to me. "There you are,Kuroba!"growled Hattori, grabbing me and holding my hands behind my back. He began to hit and kick me.

-a few hours later-  
Kaito P.O.V I found a hotel/hot spring. I needed the hot spring for my new injuries. "Arigato."I told the clerk at the front desk. "and can you..."I never got to finish because Tentei-kun showed up.  
"Nii-chan,can I room with you?"he asked. "That's fine." I said. "I'm going to merely be resting though." I noted that he was taking in my injuries. I had learned that he examed everything awhile ago. Conan P.O.V I examed the bruises on him. They were all over. Too many to be from a mere prank or a magic trick gone wrong.  
"So where's your family?"he asked. I rolled my eyes. Always the good actor,huh?  
"I'm alone kicked out by Ran."I said, waiting for him to say something."Am going to go to the hot spring. You can do whatever."he said. Kaito P.O.V I got in and rested in the hot spring for awhile. I had hot chocolate while I soaked in there and rested. After about an hour, I got out. I entered the room in warm pjs and saw Conan curled up asleep. I smiled, getting into bed.

-later-  
Conan P.O.V I woke up and saw Kaito asleep. Haibara had sent me the antidote with a smiley face on the bottom. I sighed. Haibara had to be either really bored or really messed up at times to be making smiley doodles on her work. I sighed. When was the last time that baka-theif ate anyways?! We should eat. "Kuroba-kun,let's need to eat."  
I said. "No point...he'll kill me."Kaito said in his sleep. I froze. Who...was hurting him!? Baka-theif! 1st he almost has his first kiss taken and now..."I'm frustrated with the amount of trouble you seem to land yourself in" I said,capturing his lips in a soft kiss. I smirked slightly. Now no one could steal him from me. "And I worry a lot about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Truth Is Out Kaito P.O.V I woke up and found Tentei-kun ready for the day. "Get dressed,barou!I'm taking you out for breakfast!"he said. "A bit..."I began but..."I know your secret,Kaito so drop the act. Ok! I'm not taking you to prison. Just somewhere to eat."he said.  
I blushed. This sounded too much like a date especially when I knew his real age! I liked him and he was awsome and always enjoyed being around Tentei-kun. Part of why I loved our chases so much but...Hattori will hurt me 20 times worse and and said I was just the favorite rival to Shinichi Kudo. "If you know I am Kid, I don't deserve this. Not your attention...please...go...see Hattori-san. "I said. Hopefully I won't get hurt then and I won't be in trouble or anything then. He rose an eyebrow and gently took my hand. "Is he the one who hurt you?"he asked. "Don't deserve 't deserve it. I really don't want those f...f...finny things for supper again Meitantei! I cant stand them!"I was near tears. This was why I haven't been eating. Hattori only allows me to eat f...f...fish! I choked on the last one in fear and Hakuba had to rush me to the hospital due to the panic attack. "Don't deserve to have you chaseing me. Go after...him."I said, now near tears. "I d...d...don't want f...f...fish again!" " huh? That explains as for chasing you,I will chase you until I catch you because I enjoy our little games Kaito. I'll also look after don't look down on yourself this badly. Ok."he said. "You're my special theif and mean the world to me."

-a couple of hours later-  
Shinichi P.O.V I took the antidote and entered Hattori's house. I had asked Hakuba for evidence of the abuse and for him to look after Kaito while I went over here. Both he accepted happily saying I better throw Hattori in jail right away! "Oh Kudo! Lets go to that newest restarant It's just..."he started but I hit him in the gut twice with some soccar balls. "Heard you beat defenseless a word from 2 witnesses and enough evidence to put you in jail for 3 years."I said. He looked at the pictures of Kaito's bruises and the ones of Kaito hospitalized from panic attacks. "So how badly did you treat Kaito?" I asked. "Gave him what he 's a theif anyways so why do you care,Kudo?"he asked. "He's also had been in the hospital more than school this year. You should be paying his hospital bills but the police and I know you won't."I said. "He's a theif...taking you from me! I was just punishing the bitch!Beat and raped him daily until he screamed.  
Lost that stupid poker face of his after awhile."Hattori said,chuckleing.  
Sato and Takagi showed up and dragged him away. "Rot! Rot in a jail cell...for the bull shit you did."I said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Caring For a Theif Shinichi P.O.V I returned to find Kaito watching tv. I saw that he liked science fiction and fantasy tv shows. Figures with magicians and ones with Kaito's IQ."Come taking you out to eat."I said. He gazed at me sadly. "Hai! Hai! I'm going, meitantei" he said. I held his hand gently as we walked by a sushi bar.  
I knew phobias could be dangerous and people with them sometimes got hurt due to them. "Know this one place uncle took me to.  
It's ok."I said. "A burger restarant huh?" he said. "Yeah but it's cozy and pretty friendly in there. It might cheer you up."I said. I watched as Kaito played with his food and spoke. "Not hungry?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"You should eat." I answered. Hakuba had told me Kaito barely ate due to the fish phobia thing and the food thing that Hattori had pulled with Kaito's meals. "I will force-feed you if I have to." I said.  
"You wouldn't!" he cried out. I chuckled. "Watch me." I said, holding him down and getting a few fries into his mouth.  
I blushed at the feeling of Kaito underneith me. It felt nice...and perfect but he had also been through a lot. We finished up quick got half of Kaito's food gone. "Better than nothing,huh Kaito" I asked. He shrugged.

-the next day-  
Kaito P.O.V Shinichi had me see a private dr. We entered and Araide was waiting. He was polite and calm but...he would see everything...including my self-inflicted cuts! As he was examing the injuries he stayed silent over examing the injuries.  
Then..."I recommend that you see a therapist,Kaito. You have been through a lot and talking sometimes helps someone a lot." he said. "He'll love Ai!"he added to Shinichi. "Also Kaito, try rubberbands."  
I have. I wanted to feel enough and rubberbands don't cut it. I also knew drs and shrinks suggest those to get you to stop. I saw Shinichi turn and look at me. "Can I not see a therapist?" I asked. "Have to help you somehow,Kaito" he said."Besides...you know her. She's the nice ouja-chan you saved on the mystery train." He smirked seeing the look on my face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A Nice Therapist Kaito P.O.V Ai had turned out to take the antidote too. She looked ok...as a smart-ass adult. "Tell me a bit about things with Heiji-kun?" she asked. Of course she would ask that one. I sighed knowing how I felt...how I always felt on the topic. "He hates I'm the favorite rival...to Shinichi anyways...so he goes after me." I said. I noted that Ai didn't have a notebook and wasn't like other therapists who wrote stuff down like if they thought you were nuts or not. "And your home-life?" Ai asked. "Live alone." I answered. I saw her about to ask about my parents and spoke. "My dad was killed right in front of me when I was 8 and my mom is out of the country." I said. "A mysterious organization got my dad."  
"I know how that feels...losing family to people like that. I lost my parents and sister to the Black Organization."  
Ai said. Normal P.O.V After the therapy session, Ai spoke with Shinichi. "Will be awhile before he feels ok. He's been through a lot, Kudo-kun."  
" you." Shinichi said. "Also he should have a room mate for now. Most self-harmers that live alone don't live too long and Kuroba-kun might want to have someone around him."  
"He'll live with me." Shinichi said. "Have fun and don't have sex with my patient." she said chuckleing. Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I'll get you back for this. Will lock you and Sera in a room or something!" Sera was Ai's girlfriend. Ai rose an eyebrow. Shinichi and Kaito ended up leaving with Shinichi muttering about girls.

-a few days later-  
Shinichi P.O.V He sulked in the other room. Ever since he moved in, Kaito was upset that he needed a room mate or in the dr's terms..."someone to keep an eye on him". I sighed and leaned over. "It was either me or Hakuba and would rather it be me."  
I said. He sighed. "Same here,Meitantei." he said. I smiled, happy he liked me more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=A New School Day Shinichi P.O.V Kaito now went to school with me. I smiled, holding his hand. The 2 of us were now a couple. It took awhile but I finally confessed. -flashback-  
Kaito was making breakfast. He was always a better cook than me. I was used to making instant foods and something quick! As he was making the eggs I wrapped my arms gently around him and gently kissed his lips. "I love you,Kaito...oh so much"I said.  
He smiled. "I love you too,Shinichi." he said. He laid his head on my shoulder as I heald him. -end of flashback-  
I saw Ran and Sonoko smile and watch us. The 2 were now a couple. Makoto had dumped Sonoko over her Kaitou Kid fandom but Ran had stayed with her the whole time. I smiled knowing how much Ran loved Sonoko although I was still mad at her for almost kissing Kaito. "You 2 are so cute together!" Sonoko cried. Ran was nurvously watching me. Of course. Both girls now knew me and Kaito's secrets. Explains Sonoko's notebook and pen and why she is looking at Kaito. "Um Kaito, can you...?"she asked. He jotted down his autograph quick,chuckleing. "A magician fan, I presume?" he asked. Kaito P.O.V "She likes your work the most." Ran said, still looking nurvous. I made sure to make the note seem friendly and that's it. "Shinichi,I am so sorry for the almost-kiss."Ran said. "You're with Sonoko now. So long as you don't try to kiss him again we will be ok." Shinichi said. I felt my boyfriend wrap his arms gently around me and blushed. It felt nice in Shinichi's arms. He wasn't like Hattori at all and I felt safe and protected.  
"Agreed"Ran said. "I get a tad jelous when people hit on you and try to do anything to you."he said. I blushed as I felt his hand grab my ass. I was finally more ok with Shinichi touching me after what had happened. "Your jelousy is adorable." I replied as he smiled holding me. He smiled. "Love you."he said. "Love you too." I answered.

-a few days later-  
Shinichi P.O.V I was at work helping Megure-keibu when Hattori entered the building. A cop handed him some work to do saying there were some cases to work on and some paperwork. "Um,why is he out?" I asked. Megure looked ticked off that he was too. "My bail was paid." Hattori answered. I groaned and decided to go get a restraining order on Hattori. I had to keep Kaito safe as much as possible!  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=An Almost-Meeting Normal P.O.V Chikage had just gotten to Japan. Kaito had sent her a text saying he was living with Shinichi and now dating him. She squealed in delight,happy for her son. She planned on meeting...and giving a slight threat/fear-tactic to Shinichi on being a good boyfriend. Chikage giggled,exicited and was about to turn a corner when a knife was plunged right into her cheast. "You'll be my greeting to Kaito." Hattori said, smirking as Chikagi fell down slowly taking her final breaths.

-a few hours later-  
Shinichi P.O.V I had found his mom and lead the cops to who murdered her...Hattori. Kaito was now crying in my arms as Hattori was lead back to jail. "AND KEEP THE ASS HOLE THERE THIS TIME!" Hakuba yelled. Apparently some idiot fan paid his bail. " . I'm here, love. I'll make you hot chocolate and chocolate chip pancakes when we get home and we'll just curl up together. How does that sound?" I asked as he curled up in my arms crying. "I just want you for now! Just you." he said. "Ok,Kai" I said. The next day, Kaito had therapy. He didn't want to go. "Talking might help." I said so I took him to see Ai. Kaito P.O.V After getting everything off my cheast and falling apart I fealt Ai hug me gently and gently rub my back soothingly. "Cry it out. Whearing a poker face and pretending can get tiring at times." she said. When we got home I paced back and forth rubbing my arms...hard. I wanted to cut...and I wanted to cut badly. Shinichi had taken all my razors though and now kept a sharp watch on me whenever I was really upset and just as predicted my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist. "She heard I was dateing you. Came to see you. It's my fault." I said,still rubbing my arms. "Then we'll have you meet my weird parents. They are not the same but...sort of close."he said. Sort of I guess. I nodded an ok. "Now you need to stop scratching,love." he said, nuzzleing my neck.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Shinichi's Parent's Shinichi P.O.V Mom and dad showed up early. They had been good friends with Chikage. "So you're dating Shin-chan,Kai-chan." mom said.  
Kaito nodded. I watched as mom giggled and examed his work as a disguise artist. "Did you tell that poor boy that your mother would drag him to every store she could think of." dad asked as we watched. Kaito was now looking at me pleadingly as mom dragged him towards the door and had somehow managed to get his shoes on. I smiled and waved at him. Better him than me. "We were dealing with his dead mom at the time although now he's dealing with this" I said.  
"So are you 2 staying together?" dad asked. I nodded. "We always get through everything...even before I knew he was Kid so I feel like we can. Hattori can't stop us and hasn't." I said.

-a few weeks later-  
Kaito P.O.V I smiled, laying in Meitantei's arms. Another jewel was a failure but I loved the heist. I loved performing for others and seeing the smiles on people's faces. I had cheered up one task force member who looked ready to quite and was now home with Shinichi who had put me in handcuffs and was nuzzleing me. "Love you, my jewel theif." he said with his arms wrapped around me. "I love you too,Shin-chan." I said,capturing his lips in a kiss. We laid snuggled like that for awhile.  
"You'll stay with me...right,Shinichi?" I asked. He kissed me again. "Of course,baka-theif. Forever and always!" he said. 


End file.
